


Самая коварная ловушка

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: WTF 2018-19.Олега предупреждали, что он с Ильей наплачется, а надо было предупреждать о другом.





	Самая коварная ловушка

— Ну так что, Вещий, присмотрел себе кого-нибудь? — поинтересовалось вечером у Олега непосредственное начальство в лице полковника госбезопасности товарища Титова. Олег покачал головой. Перспектива таскания в клювике зеленого новичка его не вдохновляла, да и сами новички были какие-то несуразные, и недалек был тот день, когда он примется бурчать про негодную молодежь и то, что раньше было лучше, вода мокрей и трава зеленей.  
— А то смотри, — сказало начальство. — Не будешь куратором — Москва по головке не погладит. Да и по голове тоже.  
— Знаю я, знаю, — Олег закурил и решил: — завтра общий смотр, с него без подопечного не вернусь. Выберу хоть наугад, потом обтешем.  
  
Обтесывать, как выяснилось, предстояло много и проблемно. Услышав фамилию Курякина во время следующего разговора, полковник Титов переменился в лице и дружески посоветовал Олегу взять кого-нибудь другого.  
  
— Почему это? По всем параметрам хорош, — Олег чувствовал себя странно, будто не то про перспективного коня говорит, не то про породистого пса, но точно не про почти совсем взрослого парня. — Да что там, я смотрел — он лучший.  
— Не бери, наплачешься с ним. Вон Рогачев — чем тебе не подходит? По стрельбам второй, по бегу...  
— Четвертый, — напомнил Олег. Он не любил менять однажды принятых решений, а еще меньше любил не понимать. — Что с Курякиным не так? Олимпийский резерв забронировал?  
— Нет. Посматривают на него в этом смысле с тоской, но не возьмут, это вопрос уже решенный. Ты хоть в личное дело одним глазом сунься, что ли. И подумай про Рогачева.  
  
Олег обещал подумать и слово сдержал. На следующий день после смотра подошел к Титову и сказал твердо:  
— Курякин. Сын за отца не ответчик.  
— Забирай, — по второму разу отговаривать Олега никто не собирался. — Но если что — пеняй на себя. И я тебя предупреждал, Вещий. Наплачешься.  
  
Олег только кивнул, про себя подивившись причудам судьбы парня. Не принять его на обучение было нельзя, потому как он из кожи вон лез и нормативы рвал в тряпочки, а учить дальше было страшно, потому что член семьи изменника родины. И не учить было глупо, потому что он все еще был лучшим. Из этого следовал простой вывод: надо было так учить, чтобы у парня сил и времени не было на глупости. Чтобы до кровавых соплей, до красных звезд в оглушительной вышине и золотых — на погонах. Рокоссовский вон и бриллиантовую получил, а ведь отмотал свое в Крестах…  
  
Словом, был бы человек хороший, а уж отшлифовать его способности до ослепительного сияния и заставить всех позабыть о жутковатой 58-8 в досье — в этом, собственно, работа куратора и заключалась.  
  
***  
  
Илья совершенно не ждал, что кто-то решится взять его под крылышко в этом году. Он рассчитывал добиться своего на следующий, когда он настолько очевидно должен был превзойти всех «конкурентов», что не выбрать его было бы просто глупо.  
  
Однако уже вечером, когда он вернулся в комнату с очередной пробежки, комендант сообщил:  
— Готовься к переезду, Курякин. И постель чтоб сдал!  
— Так точно, — Илья попытался удержаться, но не смог: — А куда? Или тайна?  
— Какие там тайны, — пожал плечами комендант. — К куратору поедешь.  
  
Это было удивительно. И ведь нашелся же кто-то... но кто? Рисковый, должно быть, человек. Илья не знал пока, радоваться или подозревать недоброе, поэтому на всякий случай делал и то, и другое, но вполсилы. Он быстро собрал вещи, забросил на плечо сумку и вышел, спустился в небольшой холл при входе в общежитие.  
  
Внизу пришлось подождать, впрочем, недолго. Откуда-то из неприметной двери вышел темноволосый тип с отчаянно суровыми бровями и хищным носом, глянул на Илью и произнес:  
— Давай-ка за мной, Илья. По дороге познакомимся.  
  
Незнакомый тип был опасен, не явно, как многие, кого Илья за время обучения уже перевидал, а как-то спокойно и буднично опасен. Илья решил, что это, пожалуй, хороший знак. У него с некоторых пор было свое, очень отличное от общечеловеческого, понимание хороших знаков.  
  
— Зовут меня товарищ Олег, оперативный псевдоним, понятно, Вещий, — по пути представился куратор. — Будем с тобой работать. Честно скажу: тебя брать отговаривали, да я не послушал. Уж очень ты во всем хорош, чем всерьез занимаешься, а остальное не так важно. Вопросы есть?  
  
Илья покачал было головой молча, но вовремя спохватился, ответил уставным «никак нет». Вопросов у него действительно не было: этот человек явно знал о его сложной семейной истории, и ему... не было дела? Да, пожалуй. Или, может, решил, что не так важна проклятая строчка в анкете. То, как новоиспеченный куратор принял его ответ, прибавило ему еще очков в глазах Ильи. Впрочем, надеяться на то, что этот-то человек и окажется его счастливым билетом в другую жизнь, он не спешил. Во-первых, надеяться он разучился давным-давно. А во-вторых, другой жизни — не с поднятой дыбом шерстью, не под постоянным прицелом чужих подозрительных взглядов, без давящего чувства вины — не существовало.  
  
Товарищ Олег вывел его за КПП, взглядом указал на припаркованный рядом автомобиль самого зловеще-официального вида, кивнул застывшему за рулем шоферу и полез внутрь.  
  
— Куда мы поедем? — все-таки спросил Илья. Не то чтобы от ответа что-то могло зависеть, но любопытство пока полностью изжить не удалось.  
— В монастырь, — ответил товарищ Олег. — Это название такое. Стены толстые, территория большая, лишних никого нет. Когда-то и вправду был монастырь, теперь перестроили кое-что, осовременили. Школа там теперь. Особая, конечно. Я там не живу, но приезжаю часто.  
  
Представить себе школу, еще более особую, чем та, которую они покидали, было трудно. Воображение отказывало, но это было и к лучшему — хоть не пугало.  
  
— Сам увидишь, — белозубо усмехнулся товарищ Олег, махнул молчаливому шоферу. Тот рванул с места, и за окнами замелькали дома и фонарные столбы. Илья, как научили, прилежно запоминал дорогу, бросал осторожные взгляды на нового куратора и водителя. Привычка ожидать неприятностей с любой стороны была почти с него возрастом, как и умение отвечать на неприятные вопросы — где словами, а где и кулаком. Товарищ Олег, впрочем, не торопился с разговорами. Сидел себе, глядя в окно, и откровенно отдыхал, потом и вовсе прикрыл глаза. Видно было, что он устал, вот и морщинки прорезались у глаз, и углы резкого рта пошли вниз; Илья поймал себя на том, что рассматривает его уж совсем неприлично, открыто, и поспешно отвел взгляд.  
— Сегодня вечер отдыха, завтра начнешь заниматься, — не открывая глаз, сообщил товарищ Олег. — Упор будет на языки, научный коммунизм и физподготовку. Одна увольнительная в месяц, о монастыре не болтать. Официально ты учишься в спецотделении школы молодого командира. И запомни, Илья: ты под контролем, как и я. Твои косяки и на мне отразятся, понятно?  
— Так точно, — подтвердил Илья и позволил себе вольность, добавив: — только у меня не бывает... косяков.  
  
Сказано это было безо всякого хвастовства, он просто констатировал факт.  
  
— Я в курсе, — отозвался товарищ Олег. — Но знаешь притчу про мальчишку и кувшин? Лучше заранее предупредить, чем потом охать. Данные у тебя замечательные. И, вижу, звездной болезнью ты не страдаешь.  
  
Илья пожал плечами. Звездная болезнь всегда была лучше видна со стороны, так что зарекаться он бы не стал.  
  
— Не знаю, — неожиданно добавил он. — Притчу не знаю.  
— Послали две матери своих сыновей к колодцу, — охотно объяснил Олег. — Русская пригрозила: разобьешь, мол, кувшин — ремня получишь. А цыганка как даст своему дитятку по шее! Та и спрашивает — почему так? А цыганка в ответ: когда твой кувшин разобьет, пороть поздно будет. А мой будет знать, что я не просто так грожусь. Но бить тебя никто не будет, Илья, у нас такое не принято. Только на в спортзале, на матах для борьбы.  
— Хм, — это короткое хмыканье было первым высказыванием Ильи, хоть как-то похожим на несогласие. Сам он знал о московских нравах совсем другое, но перечить новому куратору не стал. Тот, впрочем, и сам понял.  
— А если «хм», — тут же сказал он, — разрешаю давать сдачи. В спортзале тем более. Не убей только.  
  
Илья глянул на него с новым интересом и кивнул. До сих пор он чаще всего слышал в свой адрес навязшее на зубах «Курякин, держи себя в руках». Новая перспектива, пожалуй, радовала.  
  
— А, глазами блестишь, — ухмыльнулся товарищ Олег. — Надо будет на тебя в спарринге посмотреть. Вылезай, приехали.  
  
Снаружи и вправду воздвигался лес, чернильно-фиолетовый и довольно мрачный с виду. На дорогу неприветливо смотрела высокая зеленая стена. КПП с запертыми воротами выглядел так, словно внутри приготовились стоять насмерть. В общем, революционный порядок соблюдался как положено, но перед товарищем Олегом тут же распахнули ворота, и полчаса спустя Илья уже обживался в новой комнате. Та была меньше прошлой и обстановкой отличалась совсем уж спартанской, зато в ней Илья должен был жить один. После постоянного соседства с кем-то перемена была разительная и, пожалуй, даже слегка пугающая: слишком пусто, слишком тихо — подозрительно.  
  
— Общий зал на этаже. Столовая внизу, душ и прочее в конце коридора, — просветил Олег и, поглядев на растерянное лицо Ильи, предложил: — вот что, ты обживайся пока. Я заеду через пару дней, поговорим. Расписание на завтра у дежурного спросишь.  
  
Илья кивнул и продолжил осматриваться. Он подошел к двери, которая обычно в таких местах была средоточием приклеенных на века правил и наставлений, но не увидел на ней не то что распорядка дня, но и привычного запугивания насчет неучтенных электроприборов.  
  
— Завтра утром комендант зайдет, все тебе покажет, — Олег быстро глянул на часы. — Мне пора. Веди себя... да просто по обстоятельствам, и глупостей не делай. Матери давно звонил?  
  
Вопрос был, пожалуй, слишком небрежным и сознательно оставленным на потом. Может, ради него Вещий и ехал сюда, тратил драгоценное время, а мог ведь Илью и просто с шофером отправить.  
  
— Давно, — Илья глянул на него разом потемневшими глазами. Шуток про мать и его предполагаемую склонность держаться за ее юбку он не понимал и не любил, и сейчас на всякий случай подобрался, готовясь к неприятностям.  
— Спустись вниз со мной, — предложил товарищ Олег, поразив Илью до глубины души. — Еще не поздно. Расскажем новости, пусть порадуется.  
— А разве такие новости можно рассказывать? — уточнил Илья, не торопясь радоваться. Весь этот разговор мог быть еще одной проверкой. Даже должен был быть ей: куратор явно искал его слабое место. — Да еще и по телефону?  
— Нужно, — отрезал Олег. — Мать — это святое. Ты ей официальную версию изложи, а не как оно на самом деле.  
  
Илья, чуть успокоившись, кивнул и пошел за ним. Уже через пять минут он, крепко сжимая теплый эбонит трубки, успокаивал маму, до полусмерти испуганную нежданным звонком, и, в конце концов, преуспел. Товарищ Олег не вмешивался — стоял себе у раскрытого окна, курил, смотрел на темнеющий лес. Наконец Илья заставил себя первым положить трубку — мама этого никогда сделать не могла. Обернулся к куратору, посмотрел вопросительно.  
  
Товарищ Олег щелчком выбросил окурок за окно и объяснил:  
— Я своих и не помню. От тифа умерли в гражданскую. Ну что, Илья, обживайся, а я постараюсь вернуться поскорей. Нам с тобой работать и работать.  
— Хорошо, — вместо «так точно» ответил Илья и уточнил: — подъем в шесть?  
— Да, тут все как обычно, — товарищ Олег отчего-то вздохнул. — Постарайся ни во что не вляпаться в первые же дни, Курякин, это тебе мое первое задание.  
  
Разумеется, Илья вляпался в первую же ночь, когда какому-то умнику из старших вздумалось поучить новичка; над дверью его комнаты пристроили ведро с водой, а потом гаркнули «Подъем! Учебная тревога!»  
  
Илья поднялся. И даже подошел к двери. Общего топота ног за ней не услышал, а вот что-то вроде шепотков и сдавленного гогота — вполне.  
  
— Идиоты, — высказался он. — Кто же, объявляя учебную тревогу, говорит, что она учебная?  
— Самый умный? — отреагировали из-за двери и, спасаясь от шагов дежурного, все-таки сшибли ведро на пол, нагремев на весь этаж и обеспечив изрядных размеров лужу. Когда разъяренный дежурный чуть ли не за шиворот вытащил Илью из его комнаты и ткнул в руки тряпку, все уже лежали по кроватям и делали вид, что спят беспробудным сном с самого отбоя.  
  
Лужу Илья ликвидировал, признавая, что действительно косвенно причастен к ее появлению. Жаловаться не стал, тайком выискивать «шутников» тоже, понадеявшись только на то, что голос, если будет нужно, узнает.  
  
Утром все пошло по накатанной: подъем, зарядка в общем дворе, мрачный комендант, могучими усами похожий на маршала Буденного, завтрак, большой светлый класс — похоже, когда-то здесь был иконописный зал — и уроки с утра до вечера. В расписании Илья обнаружил все то же, чем занимался и до сих пор: языки, математика, история — но уровень был несравним. Здешние середнячки щелкали задачи как орехи, а уж легкие недостатки иностранного произношения, к которым терпимо относились в училище, здесь выжигали каленым железом. Илья сцепил зубы и решил, что во что бы то ни стало удержится на привычном месте лидера. Он точно знал, что, стоит ему дать слабину и хоть в чем-то сделаться не лучшим, мгновенно найдется повод списать его ко всем чертям, а допускать этого было нельзя ни в коем случае.  
  
После обеда занимались физической подготовкой. Поджарый злющий сержант с романтическим прозвищем Гром и понятной фамилией Громов гонял их безжалостно, а вот на Илью посмотрел с неожиданным одобрением — и тут же загнал на полосу препятствий, где тот и потел до самого вечера. Зато и вышел с нее своими ногами, еще не зная, что этим поломал неписанную традицию: в первый день упахать новичка до кровавого пота и обморока.  
  
Переодеваясь после душа, Илья слушал негромкие разговоры по углам. Чаще всего звучал возмущенно-восхищенный вопрос «Он вообще человек?».  
  
Будь такая возможность и надобность, он бы этим шептунам ответил, что только человек и способен так работать. Больше того — и человеком-то по праву себя считать начинаешь только после того, как седьмой пот сойдет.  
  
На выходе его ждал Громов. Глянул коротко и сказал:  
— Вещий говорил, что ты упертый. Хорошо, что так и есть. С завтрашнего дня занимаешься по отдельной программе. Стрельбы давно были?  
  
Илья честно ответил, что недавно.  
  
— Значит, должно быть девять из десяти минимум, — кивнул сержант. — Будет меньше — по елкам босиком до верхушки загоняю.  
  
Кто-то нервно хихикнул неподалеку, и сержант развернулся туда, поинтересовавшись:  
— Это кто там такой веселый? Никто? Ах, послышалось? Тогда всем по сорок раз отжаться! Курякин — шестьдесят!  
  
Илья даже не обиделся. Ясно же, что в системе ценностей грозного сержанта лишних двадцать раз были комплиментом ему, Илье. И попыткой помочь влиться в коллектив заодно.  
  
А елки вокруг «монастыря» и вправду были высокие: царские, разлапистые, сизые, не очень-то пригодные к лазанию хоть босиком, хоть в обуви. Илье было интересно, каким окажется тир и не примутся ли руки завтра дрожать, особенно левая? После такой нагрузки вполне могли, а допускать этого было никак нельзя, так что Илья решил после отжиманий устроить контрастный душ, а из вещмешка добыть специальную мазь, спасение гимнаста.  
  
— Шестьдесят! Курякин, еще десяточку решил, что ли? Хватит!  
— Точно не человек, — пробормотал кто-то, но Илья чувствовал — больше его трогать не станут, побоятся. И товарищ Гром оказался неплохой защитой от дурацких шуточек. На Илью он орал не меньше, чем на остальных, но больше для проформы — это чувствовалось. За несколько следующих дней, впрочем, у Ильи уже в ушах звенело от рыкающих команд, но в тире он лицом в грязь не ударил и на занятиях тоже. Все было понятно, знакомо: быстрее, выше, сильнее, нельзя останавливаться, остановка — путь назад — словом, Илья был привычно счастлив.  
  
Был бы. Одно обстоятельство все портило: товарища Олега как корова языком слизала. Не выполнил обещание, не появился ни назавтра, ни через день, ни даже через неделю. Илья подумал и решил не ждать. В конце концов, даже если новоявленный и быстро запропавший куратор и решил от него отказаться, из «монастыря» пока никто не гонит, учат на совесть...  
  
Тем неожиданней был вызов. Илью даже с урока немецкого выдернули, сказали — срочно. И строгая обрусевшая немка Эмма Фридриховна, вбивавшая в головы учеников тонкости немецкой грамматики, не возразила, только глянула недовольно сквозь прозрачные стекла очков.  
  
А в кабинете, где со стены смотрели портреты вождей, сидел товарищ Олег — бледный, осунувшийся, но веселый.  
  
— Вызывали, товарищ... — тут Илья замялся, поскольку так и не знал ничего про своего куратора — ни звания, ни фамилии — только имя и оперативный псевдоним. Пришлось закончить неловко: — Товарищ Олег?..  
— А ты здорово в плечах прибавил, — вместо приветствия сказал тот. — Громов тебя не зря хвалил. Как ты тут вообще, Илья?  
— Все в норме, — ответил Илья коротко, подозревая, что отчеты обо всех его успехах у куратора уже есть, а спрашивает он исключительно о состоянии. Состояние было спокойное и сосредоточенное.  
  
Товарищ Олег кивнул и заметил:  
— С испанским у тебя проблемы. Но это ничего, я тебя натаскаю. Мне теперь тут месяц, не меньше, бездельничать.  
  
Только тут Илья заметил, что правый рукав кителя у товарища Олега толще, чем левый, а рука двигается как-то неправильно, скованно. Вот оно как.  
  
— Вы в порядке, товарищ Олег? — Илья свел брови к переносице, но тут же вернул себе бесстрастное выражение лица. Он давно понял, что оно спасает от большинства жизненных коллизий вернее пистолета.  
— Да, ерунда совсем. — Товарищ Олег поднялся и прошелся взад-вперед. — Бандитская пуля. Спарринг отложить придется, даже обидно. Ну да ничего, успеем еще.  
  
За следующий месяц они и вправду успели очень многое. Товарищ Олег занимался с Ильей лично, и его испанский оказался хорош, хотя и с изрядным перекосом в ругательства. Да и дрался он хорошо, а уж стрелять умел всем на зависть. Общие занятия дали им возможность узнать друг друга получше. Илья успел проникнуться к куратору уважением, не только требовавшимся по умолчанию, но и своим, личным, выработанным в спортзале, классе и просто в общении.  
  
— Как ваша рука? — однажды спросил он и тут же позволил себе неслыханную дерзость: — Я все еще жду нашего спарринга в полный контакт.  
  
Товарищ Олег свел суровые брови и кивнул в сторону матов.  
  
— Попробуем сейчас, — решил он. — Я уже в порядке.  
— Хорошо, — Илья шагнул на маты и сразу преобразился. Он в последние недели казался сам себе каким-то слишком высоким, слишком нескладным и широким в плечах — но это касалось только бытовых вопросов. В драке всему этому не было места.  
  
Товарищ Олег сбросил пиджак, разулся, ступил на маты и тоже сделался другим. Хищным, опасным, с угрожающе выставленными вперед руками, он двинулся на Илью с ленивой грацией профессионала.  
  
Это была уже совсем другая история: против Ильи вышел не один из соучеников, не товарищ Гром, привычно всех слегка щадящий, чтоб не убить ненароком, а человек, которому приходилось разбирать врагов на запчасти голыми руками. Нужно было быть серьезным и сосредоточенным — впрочем, Илья всегда был серьезен и сосредоточен. После первого же захвата Илья понял две вещи: что товарищ Олег боец от природы и что рука у него все еще болит. Он ее не берег, но двигалась она чуть медленней левой. Впрочем, Илью он скрутил так, что тот едва мог шевелиться, но все же, пользуясь известной ему слабостью, сумел вывернуться. Первый порыв чуть придержать себя тут же иссяк: в жизни редко кто из противников не пользуется слабым местом оппонента, да товарищ Олег ничего такого не командовал. Судя по реакции, куратор это решение одобрил; дрался он так, чтоб не убить, но в полную силу, Илью не щадил, и вскоре они оба топтались, схватив друг друга в жесткий захват и тяжело дыша.  
  
Илья полсекунды думал, что делать, потом решил, что ему никто не запрещал пользоваться умениями из гимнастики, невообразимым образом изогнулся, поймал ногами Олега и кувыркнул его через себя, мигом очутившись сверху. Олег довольно крякнул, тоже извернулся, сбрасывая Илью с себя, на миг навалился слишком тяжело — так, что Илья уловил какую-то неправильность, но какую именно — понять не успел. Слишком был занят, выдираясь из медвежьей хватки. Высвободился, прижал Олега к матам, и жаркое странное чувство стало еще сильней.  
  
— Я не знаю, как считать очки и находить победителя, — честно сказал Илья. — Судьи у нас нет, а по ощущениям мы друг друга стоим.  
— Согласен, — Олег отчего-то не торопился выворачиваться; так и держал, перехватив за предплечья и позволяя на себе лежать. — Хорошо, ты гимнастику включил, просто-таки акробатический номер.  
— Не вижу смысла учиться чему-то и не использовать это, — Илья пожал плечами и попытался подняться. Товарищ Олег, впрочем, не отпустил его, ловко перехватил и опрокинул на спину, прижал к матам.  
— Не теряй бдительности, особенно когда думаешь, что побеждаешь, — посоветовал он. — Опасно.  
— Не буду, — пообещал Илья, поднял голову и вдруг поцеловал его, а потом, пользуясь замешательством, перекатился, снова оказавшись сверху, и обозначил уже вполне явное удушение.  
  
В первую секунду Олег явно опешил. Потом сообразил:  
  
— Вам уже успели рассказать про медовую ловушку. Молодец, Илья, ты прав — нет смысла учиться чему-то и не применять на практике.  
  
Вслед за этим он сам быстро и жестко поцеловал Илью и отпустил только тогда, когда глаза Ильи расширились от удивления.  
  
— Нам про разные ловушки рассказывали, но про медовую я впервые слышу. Это была импровизация. Слишком наглая?  
— На грани фола, да, — товарищ Олег уставился на Илью напряженным горячим взглядом. — Медовая ловушка — это техника обмана. Способ увлечь человека собой и добиться того, что тебе нужно.  
— Ну, драка — это не лучшее время, чтоб с ума собой сводить, правда? — Илья попытался успокоиться. Всего-то пара поцелуев, ну и что же, что первых в его жизни? Это для работы, для победы, а значит — можно. — Я рассчитывал исключительно на эффект неожиданности.  
— Он сработал, это все, что важно, — усмехнулся товарищ Олег и все-таки встал, освободив Илью от своей тяжести. — Да и драка порой может связать людей получше всего другого.  
  
Верилось в это с трудом, но возражать Илья не стал. Поднялся, пошевелил плечом так, словно оно затекло, слишком нервно сжал кулак и заставил себя расслабиться, наконец.  
  
— Спасибо, товарищ Олег. Это было... интересно.  
— Интересно, — повторил Олег. Голос у него тоже был странный, и он смотрел на Илью с непонятным вниманием. Илья не мог прочесть его мыслей, но если бы мог...  
  
Впрочем, и хорошо, что не мог.  
  
***  
  
Олег с той поры пребывал в странном состоянии: он и злился, и был в несвойственном ему восторге от той выходки подопечного, и, пожалуй, не отказался бы повторить, хотя эта мысль была очень опасна. И неуместна. И уж точно против устава.  
  
Когда у Олега тогда встал на Курякина, он списал это на случайность. Запредельная усталость, от которой он только-только начинал отходить, недавняя рана, ослабившая его, недосып — все это могло привести и не к такому. Но когда Илья оказывался под ним...  
  
И ведь никогда ничего подобного не было. Олег всегда предпочитал женщин, но этот высокий серьезный мальчишка всухую делал все, что Олегу доводилось испытывать в постели. И все-таки его нужно было учить. Чем Олег и собирался заняться.  
  
— Завтра стрельбы, — сказал он, надеясь, что уж в тире, где полного контакта не будет, его отпустит. Бывает же так, что захочется какой-нибудь ерунды, как перед смертью, а пройдет пара дней — и об этом даже и вспоминать неловко. — Будем точность отрабатывать и скорость.  
— Я помню, — кивнуло его наказание, спокойное и сосредоточенное. — Меня обещали гонять по елкам, если не будет стопроцентного результата. До сих пор не гоняли.  
— Узнаю товарища Грома, — невольно усмехнулся Олег. — Он изобретательный. Но мне он тебя хвалил — ну, в своей манере.  
— В смысле, он сказал, что я не совсем бездарь и на безрыбье сойду? — Илья опустил томик Лорки, которого Олег ему велел читать в оригинале, чтоб музыкальность заморской речи сделалась естественной и привычной. — Я вас не разочарую, товарищ Олег.  
— Я вижу, как ты стараешься, — кивнул Олег. Он вправду видел — и усилия, и результат. А болтали-то, болтали! Отговаривали! — Вот что, Илья, через полгода будут союзные соревнования юниоров по дзюдо. Ты должен их выиграть.  
  
Илья не медлил и секунды.  
  
— Должен — значит, выиграю, — отозвался он.  
  
Олег понемногу начал понимать, почему этого парня регулярно звали машиной, кажется, даже в глаза.  
  
С другой стороны, его это вполне устраивало. Меньше сантиментов — больше толку, и если подопечный ему попался с характером — тем лучше. А что до собственной странной реакции… она ведь не может быть вечной. Пройдет. По бабам сходить разок-другой — и стыдное забудется, как страшный сон.  
  
Так Олег думал до тех пор, пока не встал за Ильей, поправляя его стойку, и не прижался бедрами к его заднице. Илья-то такое положение дел воспринял спокойно, а вот ему пришлось тяжело. Олег невольно подумал, что это оттого, что парень не впервые брался за новое оружие, и каждый раз инструктор проверял его стойку, положение рук и разворот корпуса именно так...  
  
...Инструкторов тут же захотелось прибить к чертовой матери. Только подумать, как они вот так же стояли, ловя нехитрое запретное удовольствие, касались светлых волос, пахнущих шампунем и лесом, трогали крепкие мышцы спины и напряженный бицепс — ярость подкатывала к горлу, и хорошо еще, что Илья, по юности и наивности своей, ничего не замечал.  
  
— Руку вот так, — сказал Олег хрипло. — Ты высокий, целиться лучше чуть выше мишени.  
— Я же не из лука стреляю, зачем мне делать это навесом? — удивился Илья, но прицел послушно сместил.  
— Потому что ты своих потенциальных противников уже на две головы перерос, и это явно не предел, — объяснил Олег, тихо умирая от того, как хотелось выяснить пределы Ильи во всех отношениях. И гибкий ведь, зараза, ставь в любую позу... — Целься в голову, так оно надежней. Тогда, даже если рука дрогнет, ты все равно попадешь в цель.  
  
Илья кивнул и подчинился. Они работали весь день, оттачивая и точность, и скорость, и личный стиль Ильи, пока неожиданно упавший вечер не сменил день. Во рту поселился кислый пороховой вкус, в ушах ныло даже невзирая на наушники, а мышцы у Ильи чуть-чуть, но все-таки подрагивали.  
  
— Новому учиться всегда проще, чем известное улучшать и исправлять, — успокаивающе заметил Олег, когда понял, что Илья эту дрожь всячески старается скрыть — без особого успеха, впрочем. — И завязывай ты уже с образом человека-машины, по крайней мере, со мной. Тремор — вещь нормальная.  
  
Курякин неожиданно уперся.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь казаться машиной. Просто не вижу смысла тратить себя на лишние эмоции. От них только вред. А рука твердой должна быть.  
— Интересное мнение, — Олег даже слегка отвлекся от своих недозволенных мечтаний. — Но эмоции-то есть, от того, что ты их прячешь, они никуда не деваются. Не боишься, что однажды они рванут?  
— Не боюсь, — послышалось в ответ. Интересно; мальчишка не врал, ложь Олег чуял кожей. Видно, пришел к своим выводам: какой смысл бояться того, что и так уже случалось и будет случаться снова? В досье было и о приступах ярости: Курякин старался остаться в одиночестве и подальше от хрупких предметов, и самозабвенно крушил кулаками то, чего было не жаль. Да и было этих приступов не так уж много за последние годы, оставался шанс, что парень их перерастет. — Я умею держать себя в руках.  
  
Левая у него, как на грех, задергалась именно в этот момент, и Олегу стало остро, почти непереносимо жаль мальчишку. Вот так похвастайся, ага. Тут-то дурацкое тело тебе свинью и подложит.  
  
Но какое же тело — глаз не отвести. Хмурясь и злясь на себя, Олег все-таки решил пока не лезть с расспросами. В личном деле Ильи было много цветистых подробностей, один только Эдипов комплекс чего стоил. Но про излишне самостоятельную руку там ни слова не было, и это беспокоило. От одного вопроса Олег, впрочем, не удержался.  
  
— Давно это у тебя?  
— Давно, — Илья упер глаза в пол и свел брови. — Товарищ Олег, если вы меня списать из-за этого хотите — не надо. Возьму я золото по дзюдо, слово комсомольца.  
— Да чтоб тебя... — чувствуя себя непривычно беспомощным, выругался Олег. — Я понять хочу и, если получится, помочь.  
— Я... — Илья вдруг посмотрел на него; взгляд был — как выстрел. — Этому не поможешь, понимаете? А жаловаться нельзя, это я уже давно понял, да и смысл в них, в жалобах?  
  
Олег только вздохнул. Разумеется, мальчишка лучше всех знает, чему можно помочь, а чему нет. Врачу показать? Диагноз в карту попадет, как бы не списали с концами...  
  
— И что эту дрянь запускает? — спросил он как можно деловитей.  
— Усталость, злость. Угроза, — Илья коротко кашлянул, прежде чем продолжить. — Когда о семье плохо говорят. Товарищ Олег, разрешите вопрос?  
— Разрешаю, — Олег уже предчувствовал недоброе. До сих пор Илья чаще молчал и делал выводы, а вопросы, если уж и задавал, то неожиданные и с подковыркой.  
— Когда я доучусь — теоретически, если доучусь, — кем я буду, разведчиком? Или специалистом по сложным делам, как вы? — судя по тону, спокойному и почти деловитому, Илья обдумывал свой вопрос не в первый раз. — Меня же все равно дальше Кушки не выпустят.  
— Не загадывай, — проворчал Олег. — Выпустят, если и дальше будешь так же хорош, куда они денутся. Никто призового жеребца в конюшне держать не станет. В разведку или контрразведку тебе прямая дорога.  
— Но анкета-то... — Илья дернул щекой. — Или на нее тоже глаза закрыть могут при определенных условиях?  
— Сын за отца не отвечает, — напомнил Олег. — Если кто-то решит про это забыть, я ему напомню. А сам-то ты что на этот счет думаешь, о чем мечтаешь? В кабинете штаны просиживать не станешь, это понятно, но все-таки — есть идеи?  
— Мне бы... как вы, — тихо сказал Илья. — Если драться надо — тоже подойдет. И если убивать — тоже, наверное. Я пока не пробовал, но идея не возмущает.  
— Это успеется, не торопись, — Олег вздохнул несколько тоскливо. — Как я, да? Что ж, все задатки у тебя есть. И возможность превзойти меня — тоже.  
— Спасибо, товарищ Олег, — у Ильи смягчилось лицо, и он сказал неловко, — вы простите, что я... дистанцию соблюдаю. Но это же так по уставу положено.  
— Ты сейчас всерьез попросил прощения за то, что действуешь по уставу? — усмехнулся Олег. — Вот теперь верю, что ты устал. Давай возвращаться.  
  
Илья с нескрываемым облегчением кивнул и пошел за ним. Потом придержал шаг и негромко сказал:  
— Я почитал про ту... ловушку. Нас правда такому будут учить? В классе, при всех?  
— Вообще-то, уже должны были, — Олег пожал плечами. — Видно, инструктора Алену куда-то по делам услали, вот и откладывают до поры. А что?  
— Я просто подумал, — смутившись, сказал Илья, — что вы же уже начали меня учить. С этим у меня точно будут проблемы, так что, может?..  
  
Его голос стих, а уши загорелись таким ярким пламенем, что у Олега сердце дрогнуло. Ох, знал бы парень, по какому тонкому льду ходит, да над какой пропастью...  
  
Он одернул себя, заставил вспомнить о долге. И о соответствующей статье.  
  
— Я бы на твоем месте не нервничал, Аленушка свое дело знает. Всему научит, не психуй.  
— Позориться не хочется, — мрачно сказал Илья. — Я с вами-то храбрый, а как дойдет до того, чтоб перед всеми... да если еще девушка в напарницы попадется...  
  
Олег внутренне вздрогнул и спросил мягко:  
— А если не девушка, тебе легче будет?  
— Легче, — выдохнул Илья. Теперь он весь был как свекла, даже у корней волос. — С вами... ну, чего вы обо мне не знаете? Как живу, что могу, что на душе — все ведь как на ладони. А девушки — они другие совсем. Непонятные.  
  
Такому причудливому выверту сознания Олег только подивился. С другой стороны, то, что в досье не было сказано «проблемы с доверием», вовсе не означало, что у Ильи их действительно не было. А про склонность к женскому полу и вовсе данных не было: парень до сих пор жил в практически исключительно мужском коллективе.  
  
Илья его молчание понял по-своему: подобрался, замкнулся.  
  
— Простите, товарищ Олег, дурацкая была идея. Мне показалось просто… Неважно, нужно будет — научусь всему, со всеми вместе. Чтоб от коллектива не отрываться.  
  
Тут Олег все же не утерпел, чертыхнулся про себя. Хрыч старый, видишь же, что тебе самое нежное и больное показали на минуточку, самый краешек самоконтроля отвернув, — и что ты в ответ? Шарахнулся? Тяжело? А кто обещал, что будет легко?  
  
— Все в порядке, Илья. Идея, кстати, не дурацкая. Куратор на то и нужен, чтобы помогать с решением проблем. И я сказал, что помогу. А коллектив... Ведро-то тебе над дверью поставили? Или испугались?  
— Поставили, — Илья даже улыбнулся. — Только оно мимо пролетело.  
— Ну вот и не оглядывайся лишний раз на такой коллектив, — постановил Олег. — Все, сворачиваемся, тебе отдыхать нужно.  
  
Как уж там у Ильи сложилось с отдыхом, Олег не знал, а вот у него не складывалось. Стояк не унимался, отвлечься не получалось, и он сдался, встал под гремящий монастырский душ. Тут же вспомнилось, каким тугим напряжением звенел Илья от макушки до пяток, как вжимался в него, не оборачиваясь и всаживая выстрел за выстрелом в центр мишени...  
  
Олег бы ему всадил. И не раз, да поглубже. Стоило представить, как бы это могло быть — вскипало все внутри, горячая вода обжигала еще сильней. Да и представлять особо ничего было не нужно: хватало воспоминания о том поцелуе на матах. Черт бы подрал этого мальчишку! Полез целоваться в погоне за преимуществом и тут же испугался эффекта!  
  
А ведь сам предложил... и ведь рядом, послушный и разгоряченный... что Олег ему прикажет — все сделает. Или нет?  
  
Он двинул ладонью еще раз и кончил так, что еле на ногах устоял. Вода смыла все, сделалось легче, но ясно было — попал. Встрял по полной, товарищ куратор. И что делать-то теперь?  
  
***  
  
Мягко говоря, Илье после разговора не спалось. Он ужасно устал, мышцы у него подрагивали, не говоря уже о снова взбесившейся руке — и самое время было наконец уснуть, выключиться, но сон не шел, и покой тоже. В голове постоянно крутилось что-то из дней учебы: полоса препятствий, борьба, обрывки немецкой грамматики, поцелуй... даже два поцелуя. Будет ли третий?  
  
Илья сердито заворочался в постели, перевернул подушку, ткнулся пылающим лицом в ее прохладную сторону. Сон все не шел — вместо него ему почти как наяву примерещился товарищ Олег. Неожиданно мягкий, почти добрый, хотя добрым его представить было практически невозможно, и как он отвечал на сумасшедший поцелуй, а потом...  
  
Илья застонал, снова перевернул подушку. Легче не стало: вспомнилось, как товарищ Олег к нему прижимался, поправляя то руку, то ногу, и это твердое, что время от времени касалось Ильи сзади, и горячее дыхание, задевавшее волосы... Илья не стал ворочать подушку в третий раз, заставил себя подняться, худо-бедно одеться и тайком добраться по темному и тихому коридору до душевой. На ночь горячую воду в общих душевых отключали, и это было даже кстати. Холодный душ обжег, усмиряя тело, и назад Илья шел, хоть и стуча зубами, но в гораздо более спокойном состоянии. А уж под одеялом, согревшись, все же уснул — жаль только, до подъема оставалось всего ничего, и с утра он был похож на выходца с того света: бледный, красноглазый, как-то странно против своей обычной аккуратности взъерошенный. На занятиях бы не оплошать, и товарищу Олегу не попасться.  
  
Тот, конечно, появился в самый неподходящий момент, поднял строгие брови и уточнил:  
— Тебя что, ночью на задание гоняли? А я почему не в курсе?  
  
Пришлось привычно уткнуться взглядом в пол.  
  
— Спал плохо. Виноват, товарищ Олег, я справлюсь.  
— Черти тебя по ночам одолевают, что ли, — проворчал Олег. И спуску давать не стал. Со стрельб перешли к дзюдо, и добрых полдня невысокая полноватая инструктор Магда швыряла Илью о татами. Иногда и ему удавалось швырнуть ее в ответ, и к вечеру таких разов стало ощутимо больше.  
— Ну все, хватит. Спасибо, Магда, — товарищ Олег пожал ей руку. — Спасибо за науку, завтра продолжите.  
— Способности есть, — припечатала инструктор. — Развивать надо. Ты, Вещий, поищи ему еще тренера. Меня он через месяц будет вертеть как захочет. А, Курякин? Справишься?  
  
Ильи хватило только на то, чтобы вежливо ее поблагодарить — и за науку, и за оценку способностей. В голове тонко зазвенели невидимые колокольцы, и он сложился как рулетка там же, где стоял. Выглядело это забавно и страшновато: ноги подогнулись, Илья упал на колени (звук был почти как от удара сухого дерева о другое дерево), непонимающе глянул вокруг и рухнул уже окончательно, плашмя.  
  
— Да твою-то мать! — товарищ Олег кинулся к нему, но Илья этого уже не видел, тем более что лежал слегка разбитым носом в пол. Он даже пару звонких пощечин, полученных от Магды, ощутил постфактум, когда его уже привели в чувство. Товарищ Олег нависал над ним, густые брови сошлись в сердитую двойную дугу, похожую на опору моста.  
— Живой? Умеешь ты пугать, Курякин. Ну ничего, бывает.  
— Что случилось? — Илья несколько раз попытался открыть глаза. Веки казались чугунными, а ресницы — и того тяжелее. В носу саднило, будто после неудачного нырка в бассейн. Чувствовать себя таким слабым было непривычно и жутко дискомфортно: он-то до сих пор считал себя двужильным, и законно считал. — Ох. Кажется, я вырубился. Простите, я сейчас встану.  
— Не прыгай, — отозвался товарищ Олег. Поднес Илье воды, дал напиться. — Полежи, пока голова кружиться не перестанет, потом до комнаты доведу, поешь и спать. Выложился по полной, вот и свалился. Молодец.  
  
Недоумевая, Илья все-таки сумел поднять тяжелые, как у Вия, веки.  
  
— За что молодец-то? — неуклюже спросил он, морщась. Неоправданных похвал он не любил, да и не получал до сих пор ни разу. — Упал ведь.  
  
Товарищ Олег, вздохнув, сел рядом на краешек мата.  
  
— Я после первой тренировки совсем как ты упал мордой вниз… и часа полтора встать не мог. Кто-то сознание теряет, у кого-то рвота... всякое бывает. Ты хорошо держишься, Илья. Потому и молодец.  
— Недостаточно я держусь, — Илья упрямо оперся на руки, заставил себя сесть. — Я могу лучше.  
— Сможешь, — кивнул куратор. Встал, дождался, пока Илья совладает с непослушными ногами и встанет тоже, сделает первый шаг. Подхватил, когда тот пошатнулся.  
— Принять помощь от своего — не стыдно, — сказал он тихо. — Трудно поверить, я знаю.  
— Я по глупости сам довел себя до такого состояния, вот и расхлебывать тоже должен сам, — Илья упрямо сжал зубы.  
— А ну отставить самобичевания, — отозвался Олег. — Наказывать тебя только я теперь могу.  
  
Судя по удивленной тишине, мысль для Ильи была новая, и он вертел ее так и эдак, пока они шли к комнате.  
  
— А товарищ майор? Или вот товарищ Гром? — спросил он, наконец.  
— Это только с моей визы, а тебе себя изводить я запрещаю, — сообщил товарищ Олег, усмехаясь. — Ты не волнуйся, тебе и без того достанется. Уже досталось.  
— Разве? — Илья удивился. У них явно было разное понимание того, что такое «досталось».  
— Ты хоть знаешь, кто такая товарищ Магда? — вот уже и дверь комнаты Ильи показалась в конце коридора. Илья смотрел на нее с тоской, как измученный путешественник на оазис у горизонта. Олег придержал его понадежней, понимая, что на ногах подопечный держится чудом. Не рухнул бы. — Она трижды чемпион Союза по дзюдо. Неофициально, понятное дело, но тем ценней. А ты против нее почти весь день выстоял. За такое не наказывать, а награждать надо.  
  
Илья рвано кивнул, и это крошечное движение вызвало такой приступ головокружения, что Олег покачал головой и свернул влево. Его комната была ближе, а Илью уже отчетливо шатало.  
  
— Тебе в горячую воду надо, — пояснил он. — И массаж. А у меня отдельный душ в комнате.  
  
Отказываться Илья не стал — был слишком измотан. За это, и ради восстановления сил, товарищ Олег сунул ему в зубы плитку шоколада из пайка, заставив съесть всю разом. Пока Илья жевал, чуть не засыпая в процессе, Олег раздобыл ему пару полотенец и смену белья.  
  
— Главное, не рухни, — напутственно пожелал он, искренне надеясь на то, что Курякин сдюжит. Ему и без того было жарко, как даже в Гранаде не бывало, и возможная перспектива вытаскивать голого Илью и приводить в чувство одновременно радовала, ужасала и заставляла чувствовать себя не просто извращенцем — сволочью.  
  
Мальчишка ведь от него полностью зависит. Хоть в узлы вяжи, хоть без парашюта с самолета бросай, как максимум — пожурят за растрату ценного ресурса.  
  
— Как же ты так влип, Вещий, — пробормотал Олег, глянув на свое перекошенное отражение в стекле ночного окна. — И что делать будешь?  
  
Отражение молчало, только выражение лица у него было матерное. А потом и Илья, обернувшись полотенцем, выглянул из ванной.  
  
— Мне уже лучше.  
— Чаю выпьешь, — не оборачиваясь и глядя на светлый дрожащий силуэт все в том же стекле, скомандовал Олег. — С пряниками. Тогда и станет лучше.  
  
Пряники Илья уничтожал, как классовых врагов. Рядами и колоннами, отвлекаясь разве что на чай, который Олег заварил и ему, и себе. Видно было, что он смущается собственной прожорливости, но поделать с собой ничего не может. Наконец, он отряхнул крошки с губ, посмотрел на Олега сонно, сыто.  
  
— Я... к себе пойду?  
Пока Илья подкреплялся — не забыть бы сказать интенданту, чтоб выдавал парню двойную порцию! — Олег успел переодеться в домашнее, закатать рукава и собрать себя в железный кулак.  
  
— Ты завтра не разогнешься, — предрек он. — Стола массажного у меня нет, давай на кровать. Разомну, и пойдешь.  
  
Илья глянул на него с сомнением, и Олег отчетливо ощутил, как кровь приливает к лицу. Но спора не случилось, Илья лег на жесткую армейскую койку, с нескрываемым облегчением ткнулся лицом в подушку.  
  
От первого же прикосновения он застонал, и Олег закусил губу, чтобы не выругаться. Добыл мазь, спасавшую при таких случаях, и попытался с нею. Помогала она частично, смягчая ощущения, но не убирая их полностью, и довольно скоро Илья уже скрипел зубами и приглушенно вскрикивал. Каждый такой звук продирал Олега до печенок; он старательно, тщательно, методично разминал плечи и спину, бедра и бесконечные ноги в золотистых волосках, стараясь не допускать ничего лишнего и не реагировать на короткие дразнящие постанывания. Илье явно делалось легче, он расслаблялся, перестал так зажиматься, натруженные мышцы покорялись и превращались в податливую массу, и, судя по сонному дыханию, глаза у Ильи снова начали слипаться. Олег не дергал его разговорами, не спрашивал ни о чем, только разминал жесткие плечи, сильную спину, натруженную поясницу, задницу, бедра, ноги до самых пальцев, и опять вверх, в обратном направлении, разгоняя кровь. Илья не сопротивлялся и недовольства не проявлял, даже когда Олег широко разминал круглый упругий зад. Не то решил позволить все на свете — и Олег запрещал себе даже думать о такой вероятности — не то, что верней всего, чувствовал в этих прикосновениях деловитость профессионала. Наконец Олег закончил растирать его, накрыл, разморенного, простым солдатским одеялом, заглянул в лицо. Илья почти спал, тень от ресниц падала на щеку. Рука словно сама собой легла на изгиб его поясницы, и Илья, ощутив перемену, вздрогнул, замер, как мышь под метлой. Раскрыл губы, точно собирался спросить о чем-то — не спросил, так и лежал, пока Олег, чувствуя себя чудовищем, невесомо, едва касаясь, гладил сквозь колючую шерсть.  
  
Не сразу удалось взять себя в руки, но все-таки удалось. Олег перевел дыхание, отодвинулся, напоследок удержавшись и не погладив Илью по заду, сказал не своим голосом:  
— Шел бы ты к себе, Илюша. Время позднее.  
  
Илья удивленно глянул на него, сел, хлопая глазами, как разбуженная сова, попытался завернуться в полотенце и поднялся, пошатываясь. Олег от греха подальше отошел в сторону, закурил, уставился в черное окно. Руки дрожали, табак горчил, и когда Илья все-таки ушел, Олег затянулся так глубоко, что даже губы начало жечь.  
  
— Пиздец, — пробормотал он. В голове плавало запомнившееся откуда-то «лишение свободы на срок от 3 до 5 лет, с применением насилия или с использованием зависимого положения потерпевшего... на срок от 5 до 8 лет». — Ну не пиздец, а?  
  
Папиросу он затушил о подоконник, промазав мимо пепельницы. Взялся за голову, прошептал пару жутких ругательств и ушел в душ, где все еще остаточно пахло Ильей — голым, светлым, недозволенным, нетронутым, ни на миг, кажется, не представившим себе, над какой пропастью гуляет.  
  
***  
  
— А теперь расслабься, Илюша, вот так, молодец.  
  
Олег буквально видел это перед собой. Чувствовал, как горячие упругие бедра покорно расходятся в стороны. Видел все в мельчайших деталях, до самого тонкого волоска, до крохотной родинки на спине. Слышал со стороны свой собственный сиплый голос — голос сумасшедшего, извращенца, педераста, мужеложца — и, быстро двигая рукой, не мог остановиться. Вода глушила звуки, но невольные стоны Ильи до сих пор стояли в ушах. И то, как он выгибался, подставляя ноги и спину. И... и все, все, чего он не мог себе позволить. Ни за что. Но как же хотелось! Тот проклятый поцелуй будто проделал дыру в старательно возведенной внутри плотине, и теперь течь все расширялась, а плотина грозила не выдержать. Илья постоянно был рядом с этими своими бесконечными ногами, серьезными глазами и всем остальным, что могло свести с ума и более стойкого морально типа. Дрочка помогала ненадолго.  
  
Кончив, Олег прошлепал из душа и мешком повалился на узкую кровать. Сил не было совершенно, а хуже всего было то, что и в будущем легче стать не обещало. Какое там легче рядом с этим... синеглазым!  
  
Еще и постель слабо, но пахла Ильей. Да что ж ты будешь делать-то...  
  
Некстати пришла мысль про очередную тренировку. С «медовой ловушкой», как Илья говорил, у него должны были возникнуть проблемы. И он надеялся на помощь куратора. Помощь! Самому бы выбраться.  
  
Он закурил и продолжил думать, чувствуя, как остаточным возбуждением подрагивает тело. Допустим, получится держать себя в руках и не пугать Илью, и если так — то можно стать его первым. Мысль так обожгла, что Олег скрипнул зубами. Да, придется осторожничать, не портить парню жизнь, но в целом шансы были. Вот только кем после этого считать себя? Мудаком и педерастом? Хуже того — дураком, ради сладкого готовым пустить под откос карьеру, жизнь, вообще все, и не только свои?  
  
Не думать о том, как Илья раздвинет для него свои ошеломляюще бесконечные ноги, все равно не выходило.  
  
В таком полузабытьи-полугрезах Олег как-то дожил до утра и поднялся. Разумеется, ни о каком полноценном отдыхе и речи не шло, так что он хорошенько налился кофе и в который раз попытался взять себя в руки.  
  
Недоуменные взгляды Ильи этому не помогали. Олег сдал его инструктору и попытался отдышаться; получалось плохо. Отрабатывали броски, и вид Ильи, катавшегося по матам и выставлявшего то спину, то живот, то круглое крепкое колено, жизнь не облегчал. Олег честно старался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы подмечать ошибки и удачные ходы, а не только на том, стыдном и запретном, на что не имел права, и не мог не отметить, что хитроумные связки движений на стыке боевого искусства и гимнастики у Ильи, определенно, получалось лучше, чем вчера. Вот что значит массаж и здоровый сон.  
  
Некстати вспомнив о массаже, он заскрипел зубами. Эдак к соревнованиям от них одни пеньки останутся!  
  
Новый бросок, и Илья поднялся с матов. Товарищ Магда, усмехаясь, сказала:  
— Лучше, чем я даже надеялась. Олег, дальше ты с ним сам сегодня, у меня вызов, времени нет.  
  
Как будто все не могло стать еще хуже. Олег кивнул, подошел к разгоряченному Илье и предложил, изображая беззаботность:  
— Ну что — спарринг?  
— Нет, — Илья покачал головой. Вот же наглый, никакого почтения — и Олег, как ни старался, не мог заставить себя негодовать. — Вам, кажется, нехорошо. Это будет неспортивно.  
— Да ладно, разомнусь, — однако Олег понимал, что мальчишка прав. — Впрочем, твоя правда. Идем испанским заниматься. Заодно и историю подучишь, тебе ее еще сдавать.  
  
Илья закивал. С испанским у него было не то чтобы плохо, но… в общем, было, куда стремиться. И с умением не нарываться — тоже, потому что по пути в раздевалку он спросил:  
— Вы заболели?  
— Спал плохо, — буркнул Олег. — Что, настолько зеленый?  
— Не столько зеленый, сколько серый, — безжалостно отчитался Илья. Вот же... наблюдательный. — Глаза запали, синяки до середины щек, и под подбородком недобрито.  
  
Олег рефлекторно потер подбородок, наткнулся на колючее местечко и убедился в том, что Курякин прав.  
  
— Недосып, — сказал он, — это даже не привычка, а верный друг и первый товарищ разведчика.  
— Но вас я таким до сих пор не видел, — парировал Илья и глянул встревоженно. Глаза у него потемнели и были еще синее и притягательнее... вот же черт. Олег мысленно врезал себе по морде и на минуточку ослабил контроль над языком.  
  
Зря.  
  
— До сих пор у меня был отпуск по ранению.  
Конечно, Илья не смолчал и не пропустил мимо ушей. Глянул невозможными глазищами и спросил:  
— А это тайна — где вас так?  
— Пока что да, — Олег не знал, радоваться ли этому обстоятельству. — Если... когда будет можно, я расскажу. Обещаю.  
— Спасибо, — серьезно поблагодарил Илья и признался, — мне гораздо легче сегодня было. Даже не болело ничего. У вас, наверное, рука легкая.  
— Вот еще, тяжелая у меня рука, — возразил Олег и прикусил язык, чтобы не предложить Илье массаж на регулярной основе. — Беги переодевайся, и пойдем продираться сквозь испанский.  
  
Испанским занимались до вечера. Наконец, изрядно устав, Олег отложил книгу и поглядел на Илью вопросительно. Тот ответил осторожным взглядом.  
  
— Я тут обдумал, — произнес Олег. В горле скребло и царапало от страха, но остановиться он не мог. — Про этот ваш спецкурс. Ты прав, в этом тоже задних пасти нельзя. Тяжело тебе придется, Илюша, соревнования, учеба, и везде надо на голову выше прочих быть, мелочей в этом быть не может. Но с чем смогу, с тем помогу.  
  
Илья вздохнул, отвел глаза и вдруг покраснел. Это было, пожалуй, одно из самых умилительных зрелищ на свете. И самых горячих.  
  
«Если придвинется хоть на сантиметр — не сдержусь», — с оглушающей ясностью понял Олег, стиснул здоровую руку в тугой кулак. Стояло так, что вся кровь, казалось, ниже пояса собралась. Колотилась там, пульсировала. Заставляла хотеть большего, плевать на опасность и здравый смысл, пренебрегать осторожностью, мечтать о том, что представлялось нестерпимо горячим сном наяву.  
  
— Мне... стыдно, что в этом я не умею ровным счетом ничего, — тихо сказал Илья. — А нужно быть лучшим, как и во всем остальном, тут вы правы, товарищ Олег. Помогите мне, пожалуйста. Если не противно.  
  
Твою-то мать.  
  
Чувствуя себя полной и окончательной скотиной, Олег притянул его к себе, положил ладонь на горячую розовую щеку, сказал хрипло:  
— Будет чересчур — скажешь. И когда целуешься, делай вот так.  
  
Илья зажмурился, как будто боялся — а Олег ведь знал, что его подопечный боится очень ограниченного перечня вещей, неужели и поцелуи тоже в списке? — и в Олеге вспыхнуло жгучее нетерпение. Наконец-то он мог поцеловать Илью так, как хотелось — долго, вдумчиво, бешено и властно. И как держался, не накидываясь сразу на все, не хватая руками, не присасываясь, как взбесившийся вантуз, и не засовывая язык в самую глотку, — сам не понимал. Пугать еще больше не хотел, вот и все.  
  
Илья сперва не реагировал — видно, привыкал к ощущению. Потом чуть отозвался, шевельнул губами, попробовал ответить на поцелуй. Губы у него были мягкие, неуверенные, осторожные какие-то губы; Олег раскрыл их языком, скользнул глубже, уча и направляя, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не торопиться, не спугнуть, не вызвать отвращения. Илья все равно боялся, это чувствовалось, но Олегу казалось: боится не его. Просто все новое, чего раньше не было, вызывает невольный страх даже у самого храброго человека; если сейчас не наделать глупостей, умница Курякин распробует ощущения и поймет вкус поцелуев. Олег успевал думать об этом самым краешком плывущего сознания, но это помогало придержать коней лучше, чем все благие намерения. Наконец Илья чуть расслабился в его руках, прерывисто выдохнул и отстранился, пряча глаза.  
  
— Ну как? — хрипло спросил Олег, оторвавшись как по живому. — Идею понял?  
— Кажется, — на Илью невозможно было смотреть спокойно, так он весь... сиял. Влажный рот блестел, глаза потемнели, щеки горели огнем, — а ведь у него стоит, — спутанно подумал Олег, ну конечно же, стоит, молодо и крепко, мальчишке восемнадцать, а живет как в монастыре... Да как раз в монастыре и живет…  
  
Он заставил себя сдержаться, не тянуться жадными руками, и сам не поверил, когда Илья, облизнувшись и восстановив дыхание, спросил:  
— Можно еще? Я как-то... слишком увлекся. А смысл же в том, чтобы самому ничего не чувствовать? Тогда я точно не смогу.  
— И никто не сможет, — успокоил Олег. В паху мучительно пульсировало, и он сам не понимал, откуда взял еще хоть какой-то самоконтроль, но собственный голос звучал на удивление нормально. — Вопрос баланса. Телом можешь чувствовать, что нравится, а голова должна быть холодной. Будешь в процессе думать о партии и победах октября — партнер поймет, в особенности женщины на это нюх имеют. Слишком увлекаться тоже нельзя. Ищи свою точку равновесия, Илюша. Как на брусьях.  
— То есть, мне надо думать о чем-то максимально... неинтересном, но тайком от вас? — задумчиво спросил Илья и добавил, добивая: — Это сложно. Когда вы рядом, я только о вас и могу.  
— А ты постарайся не связывать удовольствие и меня самого, — посоветовал Олег, понимая, что сам-то уже не сможет последовать собственному совету. — Проще говоря — не влюбляйся, как бы хорошо нам ни было.  
  
Илья серьезно обдумал сказанное, кивнул и снова потянулся к Олегу.  
— Я очень постараюсь.  
  
Это звучало как разрешение; Олег протянул к Илье хищные лапы и сгреб, прижимая к себе. Зарылся лицом в светлую макушку, пахнущую яичным шампунем, зажмурился.  
  
Илья обнял его сам. Провел ладонями по спине, чуть задержался на бугристом неровном шраме, сам подставил губы, сам потянулся навстречу горячему поцелую. Олег гладил его по спине и плечам, целуя так, как мечталось: глубоко, отчаянно, незабываемо — чтобы отметить собой, сделать своим. Пусть на время, пусть не навсегда, пусть преступно — к черту все, пока Илья вот так ему отвечает. Искренне, с явным наслаждением, без всякого принуждения, хотя в это-то никто не поверит, если узнает... вот только Олег собирался прятать их с Ильей маячившие на горизонте неуставные отношения что было сил. Не потому даже, что попасться означало суд и позор для обоих — дураков в КГБ если и держали, то строго определенное количество и для особых целей, — и не потому, что после такого провала они оба окажутся на тройном зазубренном крючке — людей без возможности контроля в КГБ не держали вообще. Просто это должно было быть и уже было их личное, без устава и прослушек, без рабочей необходимости и выгоды в вечной подковерной грызне отделов и ведомств — их собственное, только для двоих.  
  
Точно так же, для двоих, было все, что они пробовали вдвоем, боясь и стыдясь неизвестного, но все-таки преодолевая и этот нечаянный страх, и понятную неловкость, и то и дело получая неожиданное вознаграждение. Олег-то думал, что его шрам если не напугает Илью, то уж точно вызовет отвращение, но тот сам, без понуканий приник к нему губами, провел по извилистому багровому руслу языком, отметил ямку пулевого поцелуем.  
  
— С ума сошел, — только и смог простонать Олег. Он весь был как напряженная пружина: тронь — развернется, зазвенит, сорвавшись. — Илюша...  
  
— Давно увидеть хотелось, — признался Илья. Он пристроился к Олегу сзади и целовал спину и плечи — наверное, так было проще, чем смотреть ему в лицо. Олегу и самому было проще. Меньше было мыслей о том, что губит и себя, и парня, не так жгуче кусало стыдом за собственную слабость, а уж от осторожных легких поцелуев в шею он завелся так, как никогда раньше — даже собственное давешнее сумасшествие казалось не больше чем жарким, но все-таки сном.

А сейчас Илья был рядом, живой и настоящий. Позволял обнимать себя, целовать в шею и плечи, гладить упругий молодой член, торчащий из светлой нестриженой поросли. Олег сжал ладонь, примеряясь, развернул Илью к себе спиной, вжался собственным членом в крутые ягодицы. Твердые, тренированные, никем не тронутые... он прикусил губу, направил член в горячую, чуть шершавую ложбинку, двинул на пробу, проезжаясь вверх и вниз, в такт работая рукой — и Илья, одурев от этой полублизости, сам выпятил зад, дернулся нетерпеливо.  
  
«Порву. Или выебу так, что навсегда охоту отобью. Ох, Илюша...»  
  
Это было труднее всего: не сорваться, не вставить с размаху, не опрокинуть Илью носом в казенную подушку и не выебать до визга, скрутив и не слушая протестов. Олег удержался на самом краешке подступившего вплотную безумия, только руки затряслись от хищного желания, подавляемого волей.  
  
Пальцами он ласкал торчащую головку, скользкую от выступившей смазки, ртом впивался в стриженый затылок, крепкий и при этом беззащитный, членом втирался в задницу, напрягавшуюся и расслаблявшуюся в такт, и Илья, наконец, просяще выдохнул:  
— То... ва...  
— Олег, — Олег задвигал рукой еще быстрее; звук, с которым влажный член скользил в клетке его пальцев, доводил его до исступления. — Давай, Илюша, блядь, сам не могу уже...  
  
Илья кончил мгновенно, едва услышал разрешение. Как будто он, Олег, долго и сурово тренировал его именно для этого: чтоб и кончал по щелчку, и дышал только когда позволят, и жил только если партия одобряет и начальство разрешит. Никаким начальником Олег себя сейчас не чувствовал, только сволочью. Очень счастливой и распаленной до предела сволочью. Он подтолкнул Илью вперед, подоткнул подушку с синеватой расплывшейся печатью ему под грудь, пальцем осторожно погладил горячее отверстие, чуть расслабленное, приоткрывшееся после оргазма. Илья ответил слабым стоном, зашарил рукой по тумбочке у кровати, сшиб плоский жестяной кругляш.  
  
— Т-твою же... — Олег перегнулся через него, поймал вертлявую коробочку, пальцами зачерпнул скользкую массу, пахшую аптекой. — Ты потерпи, Илюша. Потерпи.  
  
Тот кивнул, зубами впился в застиранный угол наволочки, с явным усилием заставил себя дышать ровнее, и секунду-другую Олег был почти готов бросить все и спустить себе в кулак. Хватило бы пары раз рукой двинуть, он был на грани, но...  
  
Он хотел Илью. До полусмерти, до обморока, до кровавых кругов и скрежета зубов — хотел его, светлокожего и сильного, мальчишески-гибкого, едва тронутого, золотисто-розового, тугого и сладкого, как только что созревшее яблоко. На пальцах таял вазелин, под прикосновениями, сильными и неловкими, таяло и разжималось рефлекторно стиснувшееся тело. Еще немного, еще — и Илья удивленно застонал, обжался на пальце, нащупавшем удачное местечко, сам качнул бедрами, пытаясь поймать ощущение, заставить его повториться.  
  
— Может... — почти беззвучно пробормотал он, — может... не придется... терпеть...  
  
Олег растягивал его, сколько мог, трахал пальцами, умирая от желания загнать член. Успел увидеть, что у Ильи снова встал, молодо и крепко, и понял — пора. Последний осколок страха резанул по сердцу, когда Олег надавил членом, и только что растянутое, пульсирующее отверстие принялось судорожно сжиматься — неужели так больно? Может, все-таки?..  
  
Илья двинулся ему навстречу сам. Приподнял зад, задышал часто и глубоко, преодолевая спазм, — Олег сам его этому учил, только не думал, что может пригодиться в таких обстоятельствах, — и выдохнул требовательно, почти командуя:  
— Ну!  
  
Тугое и скользкое расступилось, обжало нестерпимо-сладко, и Олег наконец смог вставить. Тут же пришлось замереть: еще секунда — и кончил бы, позорно и мгновенно, как скорострел. Илья глухо вскрикнул — видимо, все-таки было больно — но тут же упрямо повел бедра назад и вверх, пытаясь надеться глубже.  
  
Вот же упрямый, ну. Олег шлепнул его по заду, требуя остановиться, и успокоился уже хотя бы насчет возможного мужского позора. Илья завел его так, что кончить не получилось бы, даже если сильно постараться: перевозбуждение заперло оргазм, мучительным напряжением отозвалось в подобравшихся яйцах.  
  
— Ти... ше ты, — через силу выдохнул Олег. — Гер-рой...  
  
Илья замер, тяжело дыша. Оперся на левую руку — Олег привычно глянул на нее и убедился в том, что та не дрожит, — снова закусил подушку, грозя прогрызть дешевую блеклую бязь. Олег тут же погладил его по заду, извиняясь за шлепок, и Илья медленно расслабился, принимая ласку. Миллиметр-другой, не больше, но этого хватило, чтобы Олег мог двинуться, и он мелкими толчками принялся прокладывать себе путь. Илья глухо стонал и грыз подушку, кажется, даже плакал — Олег не мог ни понять, от боли или от возбуждения, ни остановиться, — а потом удивленно охнул и расслабился наконец.  
  
Значит, это было можно сделать не только пальцами: чтоб сам хотел и надевался. Олег подумал об этом, спутанно и скомканно, тут же забыл и принялся просто двигаться, мягкими толчками вставляя до самых яиц и вытаскивая обратно. Несколько минут — и Илья поймал ритм, подобрался, двинулся в ответ, стараясь подхватить темп. Толчок, еще один, и недавняя невозможность кончить расплавилась, как брошенный на солнце пломбир; сладость потекла по жилам, отозвалась на языке, в члене, во всем теле, стала огромной и могучей, гораздо сильнее Олега, прорвалась и плеснула наружу. Олег бы заорал, но горло перехватило; Илья жалобно заныл что-то сквозь закушенную подушку, подался назад, требуя поделиться. Олег сообразил, дернул рукой по его члену, прижатому к животу, и липкое тепло брызнуло в ладонь, на сбившуюся простынь, потекло сквозь пальцы.  
  
На несколько секунд они так и замерли — слипшиеся, стиснутые воедино невидимой большой ладонью, неспособные оторваться друг от друга. Потом у Ильи подломились колени, он беспомощно ткнулся в изгвазданную постель, распластался, как не делал, кажется, даже после изнурительных тренировок, и выпустил потемневшую от слюны ткань изо рта.  
  
Олег свалился следом, успев только подставить локоть, чтоб не задавить ненароком. Освобождение было до того мощным, что он даже дышал через раз, а соображать и вовсе не мог — было нечем. Зато совесть проснулась и вгрызлась что было сил.  
  
— Илья, — позвал Олег осторожно. Страшно было встретить заплаканный синий взгляд, а не смотреть было нельзя — сам сотворил, сам заслужил, сам и ответ держать будешь, товарищ Вещий, — так что Олег пересилил себя и заглянул Илье в лицо. Ударит — так сразу. — Как ты, а?  
  
Едва заметные влажные полоски подсыхали у Ильи на щеках. Он поднял руку, тыльной стороной стер их и потянулся к Олегу, подставляя губы и требуя поцелуя. Олег послушался, как мог, утешил губами, но с вопросом не отстал и повторил, гладя Илью по горячей щеке:  
— Как ты?  
  
Тот поднял руку — левую, стянутую браслетом отцовских часов, — зеркально повторил движение, обжег Олега прояснившейся, промытой синевой.  
  
— Знаете, — чуть охрипшим голосом сказал он, — поздно уже.  
— Что поздно? — почти испугался Олег. Конечно, Илья не мог внезапно свихнуться от первого секса, будущих разведчиков готовили так, чтобы даже первое убийство и первый допрос с пристрастием не сломили их, но Илья, его Илюша, всегда здорово отличался от других парней. — Ты о чем вообще?  
— О том, чтоб не влюбляться, — с отчаянной честностью, что была острее заточенной финки в бок и опаснее вызова на начальственный ковер, сказал Илья. — Я, кажется, уже. Это очень плохо, да?  
  
Олег обнял его, чувствуя, как непроизвольной улыбкой, точно шрамом от тайной раны, трескается лицо.  
  
— Это очень плохо, Илья, — сказал он, и Курякин, натренированный влет ловить несоответствие смысла слов и интонаций, вскинул на него удивленные, с тонким летучим золотом внезапного веселья, глаза. — Просто хуже некуда.  
  
Пару секунд Илья просто улыбался, искренне и чисто. Потом вздохнул и подытожил, поняв несказанное:  
— Вот и хорошо, что вы тоже, товарищ Олег.  
  
«А ведь говорили же — наплачусь», — счастливо подумал Олег.


End file.
